Conductor's Delight
by NextDrosselmyer
Summary: What happens when 2 band directors get into touchy subjects, you'll just have to see. Slash/Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is for the very specific people who know this couple, but it's still a good one for everybody. What will happen to two alone band directors, in a room fit for the erotic, and some touchy subjects...?)**

_"Scott, are you sure I'm able to come over?"_

_"Yeah, Mike, my girlfriend's at her parent's house."_

_"No suprise visits? Nothing? Just a calm evening?"_

_"How many questions are there?! YES!"_

_Scott hangs up the phone and sits back on his couch awaiting Micheal, for what will turn out to be a very long night..._

Scott got out of his normal school wear and slipped on some pajamas, pacing left and right while he did so. The last time he asked Mike to spend the night, his girlfriend came home and saw them asleep on the couch together after watching a movie, completely accidental, but so scandalous that his girlfriend wouldn't talk to Scott for a week. This kind of thing made him nervous, but he hated the thought of being lonely in his large house, painted a smoky red, and the carpets a cream color, paneling black as the night sky. He wanted his house painted this way, it was smoky and warm, the way he liked most things in life. Micheal was more conserved and relaxed, but that was because he was a father after all, he always acted so serious, unless he was around Scott.

He thought about it long and hard, while pacing, he picked up the phone to order pizza while pouring a glass of chocolate milk. Pizza and chocolate milk. Scott loved the combo more than anything, he liked everything that was close to _no_ nutritional value whatsoever. He was like a child half the time, timid and _short_. Short was always the way to describe him, while Mike was tall, he always stood about 5 inches shorter than him. The bell to his door rang, making Scott leap in surprise, "You have a key, why are you ringing the bell?!" He said, walking torward the door. He walked torward the door, when Micheal burst in with a simple "Boo!" in Scott's face, which ended up making him fly backwards and onto the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you up..." Mike said, chuckling, and pulling him up slowly, then coming to the reality that their faces were literally _inches_ apart. Too bad Scott was only short enough to go up to his chin.

"...Nice to see you're in a good mood, man." He said, smiling and biting his lip, pretending not to be flustered about that last part. "Pizza is on it's way... So, what about playing the theme to Brokeback Mountain?" He said, flopping onto the couch and crossing a leg. Micheal sat next to him and did the same thing, "Some of my students are complaining about it, it's a nice theme, but just because it came from _that_ kind of movie, they won't play it." He muttered in a low, disgusted tone. Scott huffed and looked away, "Students these days are so picky. They don't even know what love is and their judging it themselves." He said, quietly. Scott usually said something simple, but this was complex and deep, which surprised Mike. "Y-Yeah, really. They don't even know that maybe some kids in the band are... homosexual." He said, trying to make the words fit, it was a touchy subject for most. Scott slid back a bit in his seat, "Alec and Shain are like that in my band, they're, you know." He said, biting his thumb nervously. Mike sighed, "I wonder how it feels..." He muttered lowly.

_"What?" Scott said, blushing a bit from what he said, "I was thinking the same thing too."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"What?" Scott said, blushing a bit from what he said, "I was thinking the same thing too."_

Mike could only chuckle at the short man's reaction, "Really? Two men's tongues enticing each other, sending shivers down their backs-ending up in bed. Amassed in a blanket wall as they touch each other passionately in the most tender of spots, moaning in pure ecstasy. Who wouldn't?" He said, making Scott extremely nervous for some reason. He crossed his legs in an uncomfortable fashion, making Micheal curious and with a slight smirk he had moved slightly over Scott, placing his hands directly on Scott's groin, "Why try to hide what you can't hide?" He said in a low, smoky tone. Scott jerked out of his place, and crawled further up the leather couch, "Mike, what are you..." His words were cut off with a the sound of the doorbell, where he took the chance to get away from the touches of his friend. Whipping open the door only to see that the guy left the pizza on the doorstep, and a note clearly saying "I'm telling your girlfriend" in highlighter on the box.

"MICHEAL! GET OVER HERE!" He screamed, slamming the door and locking the 3 locks that were on it. As soon as Mike entered the room, he sulked, "I'm sorry." He said, picking up the box out of Scott's hands, looking down at it and dropping it almost immediately. He looked at Scott with almost dazed eyes, "I'm so sorry..." He said, repeating it until Scott bolted for him and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the wall. "Sorry?! Sorry?! I that all you can say?! Both our lives are _ruined_..." The way he said "ruined" made Mike's stomach churn and feel guilty, "Well, what else am I supposed to say? It's alright, we'll figure this out? I was just having fun? Stop worrying about it? You probably wouldn't listen to a word I say." He said though his teeth, expressing anger in his eyes. Scott loosened his grip enough for Micheal to shake out of his hands, pick up the pizza, and walk away, while he just stood there, "If all we have left is each other, then, I don't want it to be like this." He said to himself.

Scott walked into the kitchen to see that Micheal had put out the pizza and the plates, "The pizza will get cold if we wait any longer." Mike said, trying to force words out, he still felt guilty. "Don't apologize anymore. We are both at fault, but we both have each other. If the people that are supposed to love us even through the worst don't love us after _this_, then they don't know what love is." Scott said, smiling, "I should apologize, too. Sorry." He walked over behind Mike and placed a hand on his shoulder, _"This pizza is gonna get cold."_


End file.
